


1, 2, 3 (All Eyes On Me)

by Lylah_Writes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (eventual) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Carrie and Flynn have a son, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Kindergarten Teacher Julie Molina, Kindergarten Teacher Luke Patterson, Kindergarten Teacher Reggie, M/M, Single dad! Reggie, Willie and Alex have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes
Summary: It's the beginning of a new school year, and Julie is more than excited to get started and meet her new class. However, the new teacher is going to be a problem...
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 267





	1, 2, 3 (All Eyes On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this au earlier on my tumblr @incorrect-jatp-quotes and decided to actually write it.
> 
> sooo i hope you like it

Julie had been working at Los Féliz Elementary School for about two years, and they were the best two years of her life. She loved spending her days with young bright children who were eager to learn. Granted they were all mostly learning how to spell and write their names as well as follow directions, but the look of pure joy on a child’s face once they’ve mastered writing their name is something Julie would never get tired experiencing. This fall was going to mark the beginning of her third year, and Julie had all these plans for her new students. The young teacher couldn’t wait to finally meet her class, she had a list of their names for about two weeks and spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to practice pronouncing every name until she perfected them. 

Julie put on a yellow sundress paired with her white butterfly wedge heels. Climbing into her car, she felt like she was on top of the world. But unfortunately for Julie, a new teacher was settling himself in the room across from hers and was going to be the bane of her very existence. Once pulling into the parking lot, Julie should’ve picked up on the lack of empty spots as a bad omen, but she just shrugged it off and parked her car in the only empty spot left which happened to be the furthest from the entrance. 

Entering the teacher’s lounge, Julie smiled wide at the sight of Reggie Levy; a teacher with the kindest heart Julie has ever witnessed and his daughter who was starting school this year. Julie tried not to be too disappointed for the fact that she wasn’t placed inside her class.

“Good morning, Reggie,” she greeted, then smiled over to the girl. “Hello, Penny,”

“Hey,” Reggie engulfed her into a hug. “How was Puerto Rico?”

“It was fun,” she replied, giving him a knowing look. “Just say you miss my dad. He says hi by the way,”

“I miss the man, Jules, you can’t hold that against me,” the other teacher whined. “California hasn’t been the same since he retired,”

“Stop obsessing over my dad,” she nudged him playfully. “You literally met him three times,”

“Okay, I’ll stop…. For now,” Reggie laughed. “I hope you’re ready for another school year,”

“You know I always am. Speaking of, did Penny place in your class? She isn’t in mine,” Julie asked walking over to the fridge and putting her lunch inside the fridge. 

“Daddy, up,” the young carbon copy of Reggie tugged on the man’s pant leg. 

“No, but she did place in the classroom of an old friend of mine who is starting his first year here,” Reggie replied, propping Penny onto his hip. “I’m excited for you to meet him,”

“Oh yeah?” She raised her brows in interest. “Is he here already?”  
“He’s been here for hours,” Reggie laughed. “Luke’s so excited that he brought every single instrument he owns and has been setting them up in his class,”

 _A musician, huh?_ Julie thought to herself. “Can’t wait to meet him,”

“Uh, Reg, you might have to grab your bass from my room if you don’t want it to become a permanent feature of my class,” A smooth voice came from behind the two.

Julie turned to face the source, and there stood a man who looked a year or two older than herself but still dressed like a twenty-three-year old hipster. Julie tried not to scoff, but who still wears beanies and thick framed glasses in their late twenties?

“Luke, this is Julie Moline aka the best kindergarten teacher in the entire state of California,” Reggie gestured to Julie then to Luke, “Julie, this is one fourth of my longest partners in crime Luke Patterson,”

“Nice to meet you,” Luke extended his hand. 

“Likewise,” Julie accepted it, and damn it his hands were soft. 

“I’m going to show Penny to her seat, until you get back to your class,” Reggie told the other man. 

“Can I see your roll sheet? I already saw Reg’s,” Luke asked.

“Uh sure,” Julie opened her tote, and pulled out the piece of paper in question. “Here,”

Luke’s eyes skimmed the paper eagerly. 

“Are you looking for someone—”

“Ah ha!” Luke’s eyes widened. “You have Richard Hamilton!”

“You know him?”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded enthusiastically, he reminded Julie of a puppy. “Reggie and I grew up with one of his dads. Which, I gotta tell you, Alex has been really anxious about Richie’s first day and he’s going to bombard you with so many questions and probably give you a five-page list of instructions to follow,”

“I’m sure I can assure him I know what I’m doing,”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Luke said laughing as he handed Julie her roll sheet. “I should head to my class it’s almost time for the kids to be dropped off,”

“Yeah, I should go get my things settled,” she checked her phone; she about twenty minutes to get ready. 

Julie realized as they both walked off, they were heading in the same direction. Julie tried her hardest not to make things awkward and just held her head up and kept walking. It wasn’t long until they both stopped in front of their classrooms that were literary across from each other.

“I guess we’re neighbors.” Luke commented. 

“I guess so,” she offered a polite smile. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” 

By the time Julie finished taping the kids’ name tags to their assigned desks, she heard a knock on her door. Julie looked up and saw two men in very expensive looking clothing and their son standing at the entrance. Julie straightened her dress and walked over to greet them.

“Hello, I’m Miss Julie Molina and I’ll be your son’s teacher for this year,” Julie extended her hand.

The shorter man with the long brown hair happily accepted her hand, “Hello, Miss Molina. I’m Willie this is my husband Alex, and our son Richie,”

“Oh,” she smiled. “You’re Alex,”

“I am,” The blond man raised a questioning brow and William just looked amused. 

“Oh, Luke told me about you once he found out your son was going to be a part of my class,” Julie explained. “I want to assure you, Mr. Hamilton, your son is in great hands,”

“Of course, he did,” Alex rolled his eyes. “Whatever he said just know he’s a little shit and loves to run his mouth,”

“Oooo,” Richie pointed at his Alex from where he was tucked in Willie’s arms. “Daddy, Papa said a bad word,”

“He did,” Willie gave his husband playful glare. “Bad Papa. Say sorry,”

“Sorry, Richie,” Alex pressed a kiss to son’s hairline. 

“As I was saying,” Julie said, in attempt to redirect the conversation. “I’m a very capable teacher and I know what I’m doing,”

“Miss Molina—”

“Call me Julie,” she insisted. “I’m going to be hearing ‘Miss Molina’ all day,”

“Julie, I know that you know what you’re doing. But This is Richie’s first day at school, and it’s my first day spending my time at home without him… I need to he’s okay. I need to know that he will eat. What if he doesn’t? What if he doesn’t get along with the other kids? What if he gets bullied? Willie, I don’t want my son to get bullied—”

“Alex,” Willie tried.

“What if he gets an asthma attack? I knew we should’ve waited an extra year—”

“Alex, baby,” his husband tried again.

“C’mon, Rich, we’re going home—”

“Alex, sweetheart,” Willie reached out and held Alex’s hand, his thumb caressing the outside of it. “Richie is ready for kindergarten,”

“How do you know?”

“Because he’s our son,” Willie pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s palm. “You need to be strong for him,”

“Okay… okay,” Alex sniffled. 

“I love you, Papa,” Richie sing-songed as he climbed into the blond’s arms. 

“Papa loves you too, baby,” Alex was full on crying now, and Julie offered him a tissue. “This is so embarrassing I’m sorry,”

“Oh no, this happens at least three times a year on the first day.” Julie assured the man. “This is completely normal. No judgement,”

Alex stood his son onto his feet, “Be a good boy for Miss Julie,”

“Okay,”

“How about you two set him down at his desk?” Julie asked. “That way you know all his belongings are where they’re meant to be,”

“Sounds good,” Alex took Richie’s hand. “Let’s go look for your name,”

Julie greeted three more parents and settled their children in to their desks as Alex continued to re-sanitize every surface in proximity to his son. After his seventh round of coating the desk in hand sanitizer, Alex finally stood pressing a final kiss to his son’s head.

“I love you and miss you already,”

“We’ll see you at three,” Willie kissed his son’s cheek.

“I guess we’ll be out of your hair,” Alex smiled, Julie noticed his eyes were still red from crying. 

“I’ll see you at the end of the day,” 

As she walked the two men out, within the hallway was Luke was walking Julie’s best friend and her wife Carrie out into the hall.

“Flynn! Carrie!” She smiled wide. 

“Julie, hey!” Flynn hugged her, and Carrie was next. Julie looked over to the guys who were hugging Luke and exchanging pleasantries. 

“Why isn’t Jason in Julie’s class?” Carrie asked her wife, then faced Luke. “No offense,”

“None taken,” Luke replied, but his face screamed otherwise.

“Luke, maybe we can have you over for dinner tonight?” Alex asked. “We haven’t seen you since you got back from Canada,”

“I’d like that,” Luke smiled, and Julie had to stop herself before she got caught. Flynn will never let her live that down.

The two couples made their way out the school, and Julie returned to her room and students. After thirty minutes her class was full, every child accounted for, and she was ready to start the day. As the day moved along, everything was perfect; her introduction song worked wonders with the kids, so did her colors song, and letters song. Every last one of her kids were absolute angels eager to learn. 

When the clock hit twelve, Julie splayed out every child’s sleeping bag and dimmed the lights. As she settled into her desk, soaking in the silence of her once very loud classroom, and opened her laptop to respond to a few emails and maybe finish the song she was working on, she heard very loud strumming of an electric guitar.

_Take off, last stop_  
_Countdown 'til we blast open the top_  
_Face first, full charge_  
_Electric hammer to the heart_

It didn’t take a mystery to know Luke was the owner of that voice. Julie abruptly stopped typing, “He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t not during nap time,”

Except he definitely would because the other teacher kept going. 

_Clocks move forward_  
_But we don't get older, no_  
_Kept on climbing_  
_'Til our stars collided_  
_And all the times we fell behind_  
_Were just the keys to paradise_

Julie closed her laptop and tip toed out of her room, careful not to wake her students. She peaked into his class, Luke was holding a guitar as expected and was putting on a mini performance for his kids as they watched from their sleeping bags.

 _He's attractive_ , her brain commented. "Shut up, brain,"

 _You know I'm right._ "Traitor brain,"

_Don't look down_  
_'Cause we're still rising_ _Up right now_  
_And even if we hit the ground_  
_We'll still fly_  
_Keep dreaming like we'll live forever_  
_But live it like it's now or never_

Julie softly knocked on the door, and Luke walked over to her with his signature smile.

He opened the door, “Hey, how can I help you?”

“Sorry to bother you, but can you please stop playing your guitar? It’s nap time, and my kids need to be put to sleep,” Julie whispered.

“I know it’s nap time,” Luke whispered back. “Which is why I’m playing my kids a song,”

“How is a song supposed to put them to sleep?” Julie had to remind herself to keep her cool.

“You never heard of a lullaby, Miss Julie?” He smirked. 

_This jackass,_ Julie sighed. “Yes, I have. Of-course I have. But You aren’t playing a lullaby you’re full on playing a rock song. That will only energize them,”

“You have a thing against rock music?” 

“Stop changing the subject, Luke,” Julie’s voiced raised slightly. “Please, stop playing your guitar,”

“Julie, I don’t tell you how to handle your kids. Please, don’t tell me how to handle mine.” 

“I’m not—”

“You are,” Luke argued. “I don’t hear any complaints from anyone else,”

“All I’m asking is for you to stop,” Julie tried again after a deep breath. “Can you do that for me?”

“No,” he answered simply.

Julie just stared at him. “No?”

“That’s what I said,” Luke shrugged. 

“You know what? Two can play at this game,” She poked him in the chest. 

“What game?” there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made Julie want to punch him.

“You’ll see, Patterson, you’ll see,” She narrowed her eyes.

Julie made a beeline for her desk and opened up her laptop changing her lesson plays around. Music day is now tomorrow. She will hand out to all her students recorders and tell them to go crazy. If Luke Patterson wants to start this game, Julie Molina was going finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
